Partners
by LightningSkies1
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around the amazing friendship of Mack and Daisy.
1. The Beginning of a Wonderful Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do now own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or anything else I may mention in the future. I'm only saying it once.**

 **Note: One-shots may be out of order and be slightly AU. This one takes place between seasons two and three. Skye is not called Daisy yet. Sorry that this one is super short, it's just sort of an intro. I'm all for ideas, so if you have a prompt, just send in a PM or review and I'll try to write it up and post it.**

* * *

"Hey," Mack murmured to Skye. "So, Coulson decided to partner us up for this new team."

She knew why Coulson did it. The two of them and Hunter were his only available field agents, but Hunter was more focused on helping Bobbi. The Caterpillars team was a top priority. She also had a feeling that her friend wanted to push the two of them together.

While the two had gotten past the whole hate stage and made apologies, they still weren't that close. Coulson probably wanted them to become friends.

"I heard."

"What do you think about it?" He genuinely seemed interested in her response.

"Right now? I'm thinking that I need coffee." That got a smile out of him.

"I'll go get some. How do you like yours?"

"Three creams, four sugars."

"Same." Mack grinned. "I don't understand why the hell people drink their coffee black, it tastes like shit."

I know, right?" Skye laughed. "I don't understand how Coulson likes the stuff so much."

"Coulson likes black coffee? You sure that alien DNA didn't make him crazy?" Skye knew that the GH-325 and TAHITI wasn't something to joke about, but she laughed.

"You think that's crazy? Wait until I tell you all about the Captain America related incidents that happened over the last two years!"

As she recounted hilarious memories involving trading cards, contests, and (She never knew how it got involved) shaving cream, the inhuman had a feeling that this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	2. Video Games, Diaries, and TV

**Takes place between seasons two and three. And I know this is probably inaccurate, but I sorta see Mack as someone who swings both ways.**

* * *

"You really think that?" Mack asked in the most serious tone he could muster.

"You're on!" Skye challenged.

Never in his mind did he think that he would be playing video games with an alien. Inhuman, he corrected. Only part alien. But that was the case, the two were currently neck in neck in Mario Kart.

Just a few more seconds, Mack thought. Then he could pull out the big guns. Just as he was about to put on the turbo boost, a tremor went through the couch and the controller fell out of his hand. As Mack scrambled to pick it up, Skye's car crossed the finish line.

"Yes!" Skye whooped. "I totally kicked your ass," she said, smirking at him.

"You cheated!"

"I wouldn't call it," she paused for a second, looking like she was deep in thought, before she spoke again. "Well yeah, I guess I would call it cheating. If there were rules. But all you said was that the first person who crossed the finish line wins, and I clearly did that." Damn it, stupid loopholes.

He gave her the twenty bucks they bet on, along with the TV remote. "Fine," the mechanic sighed. "You won't win next time though. I'll make sure of it. This isn't the end."

Stupid hacker/Inhuman/S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, giving him that stupid smirk that meant she was laughing her ass off inside her head. Is it wrong that he wanted to punch that off her face?

"Oh, and Mack?" He turned around, hoping he wouldn't regret doing that later.

"You never told me you liked My Little Pony. Really dude? My Little Pony?" She finally gave in, dissolving into peals of laughter.

"Hey, don't diss MLP or the Bronies will come after you!" That only made her laugh harder.

How the hell did she know about that? It was true, the show was a guilty pleasure of his, but only his little brother knew that, and he hadn't seen the other man in over a year.

Seeing his expression, she elaborated. "Your diary."

Mack flushed. "You read my diary?!"

"Well, you read my file," Skye shot back. "Tell me, _Mackie-Doodle_ , is that junior prom story true? Cause I was laughing my ass of at that one." It was official, he was a dead man.

"Don't call me that Mary Sue," the mechanic countered. His anger turned to shame as Skye looked away, laughter fading.

There were some things in the past that were best to be left there. And if he had a name like Mary Sue, he's definitely change it in a heartbeat.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "That wasn't cool."

"S'okay, I'm sorry too. Seriously though, one of your ex-girlfriends called you that?"

Ex, yes. Girlfriend, no. He got teased for months after his buddies heard Damien call him that.

"Ex-boyfriend actually. We were playing truth or dare with some of my friends, and they dared him to figure out an embarrassing nickname for me. Then, he had to text all my friends and family the nickname. Everyone called me Mackie-Doodle for months. Needless to say, my little bro got a kick out of it."

Those were the good old days. Back where everything was full of smiles and laughter. He mentally sighed, where did it all go?

"Ah," Skye nodded in understanding. "You swing both ways?"

"Yeah," he replied, trying to keep the emotion from showing. The mechanic had to deal with a fair share of judging idiots in the past, and while Skye seemed like someone who would care about you no matter what, looks could be deceiving. He, along with S.H.I.E.L.D., learned that lesson the hard way.

"Hey, it's all cool. I've had friends who swing both ways before, so don't worry about it," the inhuman said, giving him a genuine smile and calming his worries.

He couldn't help but grin back. For someone who loved to joke around and smiled a lot, hardly any of the happiness would reach her eyes. If Mack was in her place though, he probably wouldn't have found many reasons to smile.

"Mack?" Skye asked in a sheepish tone.

"Yeah?"

"Watch Big Bang Theory with me?" She gave him those puppy dog eyes that only May seemed to be immune to and he caved.

"Sure. Move over Tremors." When the two got comfortable, Mack with an arm around the younger agent, he was introduced to the world of crazy Physicists (And an engineer, Skye had added) and their neighbor.

* * *

One hour and three episodes later, Mack had to admit the show was pretty good.

"So," Skye began, turning off the TV. "What did you think?"

"Definitely better than I expected," he confessed.

"Sorry for bugging you to watch with me. It just doesn't feel the same watching it alone. Fitz and I used to watch together, but ever since…"

Ever since that stupid rock happened, ever since Simmons disappeared, ever since Fitz finally got himself a date only for fate to be against it and everything going to shit. The incident was still fresh on their minds, no one had it in them to admit Simmons was gone, especially Fitz.

The engineer was desperate, scouring the Earth for even the smallest hints about what could happen. He devoted all of his time to finding some sort of explanation for what happened. He barely slept, didn't eat much, Fitz was practically a walking zombie.

No, he corrected. Coulson was the walking zombie. Fitz was in love.

No one had the heart to tell Fitz to call off the search. Jemma was much more to him than she was for the rest of them. She was his partner, best friend, crush, his missing puzzle piece (Okay, that one was cheesy). Fitz would be desperate, but the engineer would never give up on her.

That quality was one that he admired, but also one that drove him up the wall. Fitz would do anything for the people he loves.

He already showed that several times like when he gave Simmons the only breath of oxygen, when was going to jump off a plane to get the cure for the alien virus to Simmons (Though Ward stepped in and did that), when he didn't run, but stayed with his partner when deactivating the Overkill Device.

Fitz had proven himself time and time again, yet fate always seemed to be against the man. If there was a real person or people controlling their fates, then he wanted to punch them in the face. Fitz deserved much better in life than what he got.

"Mack? Mack!" Skye waved her hands in front of his face and snapped him out of his brooding.

"No problem, kid. Wanna spar?" Skye gave him a shit eating grin.

"I will crush you like a bug."

He probably would have his ass handed to him, but that didn't stop him from saying "In your dreams."


	3. Doctor Winslow

**This one takes place between seasons two and three. Keep sending in those prompts!**

* * *

"Can I come with?" Mack asked Skye when she explained where she was going.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You sure? This is your free day, don't you want to go hang out with Bobbi or something?"

Most people would be hurt at that, but Mack wasn't. Skye, or Daisy as she started referring to herself as, tended to have self esteem issues, something that just sort of came with her past. The more time he spent with her and the closer they got, it became glaringly obvious that the inhuman had a pretty messed up life.

Hell, some of those foster families he would love to visit and give them a punch in the face. And Ward. And her mother. Basically, he wanted to punch a lot of people who hurt his partner, his _friend._

They had a rocky start, that was for sure (Indirectly blaming her for Trip's death that one time did not help his case), but she grew on him. She reminded him a lot of his little brother, and himself. Skye, Daisy, she just had a way of worming into people's hearts and making a home there.

"I'd love to go with you to see your dad," Mack replied. _Not that Cal remembers her anymore._

The mechanic didn't understand why Daisy kept checking up on Cal. Yes, he was her father, but the two were never super close in the short time they been with each other. And visiting him, knowing that her family in love _and_ blood was so close, but didn't know, it must have been killing her.

"Come on, then, unless you want to hear Hunter's whining," she joked. "To the plane!" With that, she sprinted off.

She definitely said that for a dramatic affect. "Kids," he muttered before running after her.

They landed the quinjet in a remote area, pretty far away for safety reasons. After a several mile long jog (Which he didn't sign up for, Mack definitely needed to get back into shape), they finally arrived at the clinic.

"Daisy!" The vetrinarian (He would definitely need some time to get used to _that_ ) exclaimed, pulling the girl in a hug. Mack saw Daisy stiffen for a moment before relaxing her muscles. Not that much of hugger, he put that note away for the future.

"Long time, no see Doctor Winslow," Daisy responded with a small smile. "Oh, this is my friend Mack." He took that as his cue and waved.

Cal smiled back at him. "How any times do I have to tell you to call me Caleb?"

Okay. Caleb Winslow. What a strange name to pick.

"Anyway, any friend of yours is a friend of mine! Tell me Mack, what is your favorite animal? You strike me as someone who would love to have a dog. Adoption days are every Saturday, be sure to spread the word!"

"Yeah, dogs. Can't adopt though, my roommate is allergic." Partly true. Dogs were his favorite animal and he knew one or two of the agents at base have allergies, they weren't roommates though. His supervising officer always said that the best way to lie is to tell as much of the truth as possible without giving anything important away.

Cal pouted. "That's has to suck, but I'm glad you're watching out for your roommate like that. I knew you were a good guy."

It was hard to believe that this kind, calm doctor was Cal. He couldn't help but wonder _What would life be like for Daisy if she was found earlier?_ Cal would definitely have taken care of her.

"He your boyfriend Daisy?" Mack sputtered. What was it with people thinking that? Two people can't be good friends (Closer to family really) without people thinking they like each other?

"No, no, Doctor, he's like a big brother." Thank you Daisy for ending that awkwardness.

"Good, because I would have to threaten you if you were a boyfriend."

"Doctor Winslow-" Daisy interrupted.

"Daisy, I've already told you, please call me Caleb. Or Cal, for short."

Those words stung for Mack, who knew how Daisy felt at that statement? Terrible probably.

"Cal," the inhuman corrected, but he cut in before she could continue.

"Hey, we're friends right? Friends always threaten the boyfriend! Anyway, want to go out back? There are some adorable puppies."

"Sure," Daisy said, giving an obviously fake smile.

* * *

Once they left, Cal telling Daisy to visit more often, Mack decided he had enough.

"Why are you visiting him, Skye? I get he's your dad and all, but the visits seem to hurt you more than help. Even if you don't show it, I can tell it gets you down, having him so close, yet so far. So why-"

"He's all I've got," Daisy simply said, a sentence that just broke his heart.

"It's not true," Mack protested. "You've got us. Coulson like your dad, I've never seen May show so much emotion before you came along, Fitzsimmons are like siblings, one of them in laws though, cause they are destined to be together."

Daisy let out a chuckle at that. "Who would be the in law?"

Mack grinned. "Does it really matter? Cause I think they both adopted you as the little sibling." The corners of her lips twitched at that.

"Then, there's Bobbi, the cousin," Mack continued. "Don't forget Hunter, the on-off boyfriend."

"Thanks Mack, but you forgot one person." Mack did his best to look confused.

"And who would that be?" Mac dared.

"You," Daisy answered. "The awesome big brother. Not that Fitz isn't awesome, but you're the one who wouldn't freeze up when someone needs their arm chopped off." Daisy was grinning by then.

Mack groaned. "You are never going to let that go, are you?"

"You tell me Jack. Can your axe chop down the beanstalk?" This girl was going to be the death of him.

He wouldn't want it any other way.


	4. The Past

**Summary: Skye, now Daisy, looks back to the past and wonders where everything went wrong. Post season two.**

* * *

"Hey Tremors, you okay?" Skye, uh, Daisy, had been staring at the same spot for at least an hour.

"I'm fine Mack," she replied in a monotone voice. Yeah, right. Like anyone believed her.

"Hey, I get it's rough, but-"

"You don't." Mack expected more than that. Yelling, using her powers maybe, cause he sure as hell didn't understand. Sooner or later, Daisy would snap. Mack was hoping that it was sooner.

"What do you want me to do here? I can't change the past." He sighed in frustration. This wasn't her fault, he knew that, but the lack of conversation was getting to his nerves. Usually, Daisy spoke enough for three people. Now, she'd barely count as half.

"Just thinking back to what Lumley told Coulson about a year and a half ago." Lumley, that name rang a bell. It took a few seconds before he realized. That was the name of one of the agents who dropped her off at the orphanage, the only one who could still be alive. Coulson had mentioned tracking Lumley down in passing, but never shared any of the details.

"He was right. Death follows me." If this Lumley guy said that, then he was automatically on the mechanic's _Do Not Like_ list.

Daisy stared at her hands. "I destroy everything around me." Mack would have given anything for Fitz or Hunter to show up. He was terrible at this emotion crap.

"Hey, that's not true."

"Yes, it is!" Daisy protested. "S.H.I.E.L.D. crumbled to pieces less than a week after I became an agent! Trip died thanks to me. If I wasn't here, the inhumans in Afterlife would still be living in peace and not being hunted! If I didn't exist, my father would probably have never gone crazy! What's the point of even keeping me here? If I stay, whatever is with me will most likely be destroyed, whether it's people, friendships, or places." The inhuman took a deep breath, trying to keep her tears at bay.

His heart broke for his partner and he pulled her into a hug. Daisy's life had been filled with one disappointment to another. Her feeling this way was completely understandable.

"I'm glad you're here. Coulson, May, Fitz, Bobbi, and Hunter are glad you're here." Mack paused. "Simmons would be happy too. So you got dealt a few bad hands. We'll deal with it. All of us, we are a team."

"I told Coulson at the beginning that I wasn't exactly a team player," the inhuman mumbled. "I'm still not really that good with stuff concerning teamwork."

"Really? Cause you seem to be the best in the team area of the job." She shrugged. Mack took that as his cue to continue.

"We're all really outside of the normal, it was part of the reason S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited us in the first place. We've got the badass fighters and the loveable, but socially awkward nerds. We've got the natural leaders and awesome mechanics." Hey, he was allowed to be proud of himself and his partners, was he not? "And a Daisy."

"And a Daisy?" the woman in question repeated, not looking very impressed.

Mack threw his hands into the air. "It was the best I had on such short notice. That and it's really hard to sum you up in just a few words."

The corners of her lips twitched into a smile. "I'm good at being that person."

"That's for sure. The others I can sum up in less than ten seconds, but you? I'd probably need a minute and some paper."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Daisy replied with a small chuckle. "Still, you think you could summarize Coulson in less than ten seconds?"

"Yep. He's the S.H.I.E.L.D."


	5. Drunken Confessions

**Prompt: After Mack takes care of Daisy after she has had too much to drink, Daisy finally breaks down and let out her emotions.**

 **Notes: Takes place between seasons two and three. Sort of trigger warning, I guess, for darker thoughts. Keep sending in prompts!**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, easy there Tremors. I think that's more than enough," Mack said, pulling the glass of whiskey away from his partner.

"Mack!" Daisy slurred, reaching for the glass, but he held it out of her reach.

"Nope, I'm cutting you off." He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to her room, ignoring her protests.

"What's this about, D?" Mack asked after he was sure his partner was comfortable.

"I'm just tired of it all. Why does the world hate me so much?" Daisy questioned, curling into the blankets.

"Whoever or whatever controls fate, don't listen to them. We can get through this." Mack sighed. "Talk to me, kid. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"It's stupid, nothing important-" He cut her off before she could continue.

"No, I'm not going to hear that. If it makes you want to drink yourself into oblivion, then it's probably something important." Why couldn't she see that everyone here cares about her so damn much? He cursed at her parents, along with the people who messed her up this much. If he ever found out who they were and where they lived, he was definitely going to build that shotgun-axe and make them regret what they did.

Daisy finally looked at him with those melancholy eyes and it took all his will not to just sweep the girl in a hug then and there. "It was Father's Day yesterday," she confessed, finally letting the tears fall.

Mack wants to hit himself on the head with a hammer. Along with most of the other people around on base. He hardly even remembered the holiday until his brother called, wanting help for a surprise for their dad. He simply said yes and took the next flight to town, leaving Daisy at base, alone.

Almost all the agents took a break to visit their dads, or at least contact them. Those whose fathers were dead went to visit their graves. Where would Daisy have gone? Her father was so close, yet so far. She didn't exactly have good memories to try and remember Cal by and visiting him would just hurt her even more. The inhuman never got any real closure on the situation. And now Father's Day just rubbed salt in the wound.

"Oh Tremors," Mack whispered, pulling her close. His partner finally let out the emotions she had kept bottled up for quite a while.

"Why? Of course my dad had to be a bad guy, and my mom the good guy, only for the roles to be reversed and my mom dead. And if that isn't enough, dad left too. It would be selfish of me to ask him to stay for me. My parents were the reason I started hacking and got involved in all this S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Now, the mystery is solved, and I've got _nothing_ left. May left. Coulson and I have been growing apart. Simmons is missing and Fitz is obsessed with finding her. Bobbi and Hunter are hanging out. And you're in charge of the alien artifacts department.

"And even though I have this Secret Warriors team, I don't actually have any teammates yet. And these stupid black ops people or whoever the hell they are keep getting to people first. Don't forget that the terrigen problem that we're dealing with? It only happened because of me." The mechanic was done hearing his friend giving herself a self loathing speech.

"It's not selfish to want something, goddammit! And even if we're busy, we're still here for you, friends first, remember? You do not have _nothing_ , you have S.H.I.E.L.D., friends, powers, a team, and a ton more! We don't know who those people are, but we'll figure it out. And if you didn't send the quinjet into the ocean, a lot more people could have died. Don't blame yourself Tremors," Mack finished, feeling as if he had run a marathon. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was!" His friend shot back. He mentally sighed. Daisy was always the stubborn one. "Almost every issue we're dealing with is my fault in one way or another. I'm just causing more trouble than helping people. If I didn't exist, a lot more people would be alive. It would probably be a better place," Daisy muttered quietly to herself, but the mechanic heard.

His blood ran cold at the idea of a life without the younger agent. Sure, they didn't get along in the beginning and had their fights on occasion, but the two were as close as siblings. And Mack wasn't going to let her think of herself that way.

"You listen to me Daisy 'Skye' Johnson," Mack began in a low voice, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her roughly, "None of the things we're dealing with is your fault. The world would suck without you. Don't ever think that the world would be a better place without you in it. Ever. Cause it's not true. You hear me?" He gently shook her and let go. Daisy took a step back and fell to the floor.

"What's the point?" The inhuman questioned.

"No idea," Mack responded. "I guess this is just the path Fate set up for us."

"Why does everyone leave?" Daisy asked. She buried her head into the blankets and quietly cried. He finally gave into the urge and hugged her, having no intentions of letting go any time soon.

"I don't know, Tremors," the mechanic replied, arms wrapped tightly around his friend and partner. "I really don't know."


	6. Injuries and Conversations

**Prompt: Mack and Daisy are out in the field. Daisy gets injured and Mack swoops in and is all over protective brother to her.**

 **Post season two.**

* * *

The mission was supposed to be simple. Find the Inhuman, convince them to come with them, and get out. But of course, in the life of being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, nothing ever goes the way it's supposed to.

The black ops people were there and got to the inhuman yet again. He and his partner tried to get to the inhuman, but they retreated once Daisy got a bullet in the shoulder. They drove off with the inhuman in their van and several of the black ops people facing them, ready for combat.

When he saw that his friend was injured, clutching her shoulder in pain, but doing her best to fight back, everything went red and he later found himself in front of over ten of these unknown people, all knocked out courtesy of his ICER and Daisy staring at him in thanks and a little fear. He called for backup right then and there.

Overall, the mission was a failure. The black ops people got there first, they came back empty handed, and returned with more bruises.

Bobbi entered the room, a frown on her features. "Daisy okay?" The mechanic asked, getting straight to the point.

"She will be with time. It wasn't too bad, so maybe two to three weeks off the shoulder at most, preferably out of the field." Oh, Daisy would hate that.

"I don't think she would agree with that statement," he replied.

"I personally think it's good for her. She hasn't exactly had much time to relax with everything happening," Bobbi stated.

"True," he responded. The mechanic couldn't remember the last time they visited Doctor Winslow. Or even watch The Big Bang Theory. Daisy's been dedicating all of her time to trying to figure out who those people were.

"She's going to be pissed being out of the field for so long."

"Well then, Mack, I wish you all the best in telling her," Bobbi stated before leaving. _Shit._

* * *

He was right. Daisy was not happy with having to spend time out of the field at all.

"What about the inhumans out there?" She snapped. "It's becoming more and more common, and we still don't know who those other people are! Or where they take the inhumans and what they do to them."

Mack mentally sighed. Of course Bobbi had to dump it on him to deliver the news. Ah, well, Mack. Guess you've got to man up and hope Daisy doesn't quake you to death.

"I know," Mack admitted, trying to calm her down. "I know, but your health is important too. What use are the Secret Warriors without someone to lead them? What use are we if we don't understand how these people feel? You're the only inhuman here on this base, the only one who can reach out and understand what these people are going through, how-"

"I know!" Daisy yelled, cutting him off. "But what use am I if I'm not out there to help those people?" Her voice was but a mere whisper by the end of that sentence.

"What use are you if you drive yourself to the ground?" Mack rebutted. "Just relax. And look at the bright side."

"Which is?"

"You can be grumpy and yell at people all you want."

The inhuman chuckled. "While it's fun pissing people off, it gets boring quickly."

"That's why pranks were invented. And I actually have one I've been planning to use on Hunter-"

"Count me in. Just tell me what we need."

"Hair dye."

"...Hunter's going to kill us if we do that. You know how much he likes his hair."

Mack shrugged. "Bobbi will think it's funny and he loves Bobbi even more than his hair."

"True. But I get to pick the color!"

He chuckled. "Of course you are Tremors, it is our plan after all. Just make sure it's something crazy, like purple."


	7. Movie Night

**Prompt: The group is watching a movie and Daisy falls asleep. Mack carries her to her room.**

 **Takes place between seasons two and three.**

* * *

"C'mon Phil, hurry up!" Daisy yelled.

"What?" Coulson replied, instantly alert. "You found a new inhuman? Problems with Bobbi's rehab? Fitz is out hunting a lead without telling us again?"

"No, it's movie night!" Coulson let out a sigh of relief and smiled. It was times like these that showed Skye's, damn it, Daisy's, inner child.

The movie night tradition started about a week after Mack recruited. The gang would all just cancel all of their stuff and watch a movie. Or try to at least. They usually spent more time bickering over what movie to watch than actually watching. Not that many of them minded, the night was just an excuse for all of them to check in with one another and see how they're doing.

After Skye went to the retreat, the movie nights were put on hold. The inhuman was usually the one who put them together, and what with the reveal of another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D., they didn't exactly have much time to relax. This was their first movie night in around six months. He sure as hell wouldn't miss it.

* * *

He was the last to arrive, Coulson noted. Hunter and Bobbi were on the couch, holding hands. Mack was beside them, telling Skye, Daisy some story. Even Fitz was there, beer in hand, staring blankly at the spot Simmons usually resided.

"Ah good, you're finally here!" Skye exclaimed once she saw him. Daisy, he mentally corrected.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied. "So, what's the theme this time?" Each night had a different theme, the Spooky themed Halloween movie night was one of the most memorable ones.

"No theme this time," the inhuman confessed. "Didn't have time to think of one. But this week's movie will be A Walk To Remember!"

"Really?" Hunter complained. "That movie is way too sad."

"The only reason you're complaining is because you're always in tears by the end," Bobbi rebutted with a smirk.

"Do not!" Hunter shot back.

"I have actual proof on my phone." Hunter paled at that. He wisely shut up.

"It's either that or The Fault in Our Stars, Hunter. Take your pick."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "So basically, two drama romance movies that end with someone dying?"

The youngest agent's expression didn't change. "Yep."

Hunter groaned. "Fine. Is there popcorn at least?"

She stared at him as if he grew a second head. "Obviously."

"Then, count me in," Hunter replied.

The others murmured agreement. Skye, Daisy got the movie ready while Mack and Bobbi were taking care of the snacks. Huh, Coulson thought to himself. They usually take much longer than that.

"Get your tissues folks, this is going to be one sad movie," the inhuman said, pressing the play button and shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

One and a half hours, four bowls of popcorn, two tissue boxes, and a lot of crying later, the end credits of the movie were rolling. Fitz left as soon as he saw the movie was over, probably to chase down another lead.

"Why'd she have to die?" Hunter sobbed. Coulson saw Mack take a couple pictures, most likely for blackmail. Their eyes met for a second before he looked away. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. did not see his employee take those pictures.

"This was nice," Bobbi spoke up, wiping her face of the tears. "I've missed movie night. Daisy, when is the next one going to be?" There was no response. "Daisy?"

"Shh, she's asleep," Mack hissed. They turned to see the inhuman, fast asleep and clinging to Mack like a lifeline. The mechanic looked down at her and smiled. "I'll take her back to her room," Mack whispered, not wanting to wake the girl up.

"Wait a second," Bobbi replied, pulling out her phone. She took a few photos of the two. "What?" She said when Mack stared. "It's adorable."

Coulson could not agree more.

"This was nice," Mack said, standing up with the younger agent in her arms. "I missed having movie night."

* * *

Mack put his friend on the bed, throwing a couple blankets over her body. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "G'night D."

Once she knew that her partner was out of hearing range, she responded. "You too."


	8. Stupid Decisions

**Mack needs to have a serious talk with Fitz about his behavior. Post 3x02.**

* * *

"Hey sir," Mack said when he saw the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"How's Skye?" Straight to the point as always.

"Daisy," he corrected. Coulson really was having a hard time with that.

"Damn it, Daisy. How is she?" The concern was visible on his features. Coulson eyebrows were knitted together, eyes full of pain and regret, and a frown on his face.

"Tired as shit, pretty much dropped like a rock once she saw that Fitzsimmons were okay. Had to bring her back to the Bus myself. Bobbi checked her over though, no permanent damage. She'll probably have one hell of a headache when she's up though." Why did you have to go past your limits Daisy?

His boss nodded, still frowning. "I definitely need to talk with Fitz after this." Mack could not agree more. Fitz was awesome, and he was trying to save Simmons, but Daisy could have been killed.

"If you don't mind boss, I'd like to talk with him myself first." Coulson smiled at him.

"I thought you might say that. He and Simmons are in the containment pod, but you should probably save that talk for later. It's been a long day." Mack couldn't agree more. Once they got back to the base, he definitely needed a beer.

* * *

Daisy was still out cold by the time they reached the base. Not having the heart to wake her, he carried her to her room. He never noticed how young she really was until now. She's had practically everything thrown at her (foster care, a massacre in China when she was a baby, her mom, dad, S.H.I.E.L.D., first kills, alien powers, etc.) and she always seemed to come out stronger and almost completely unscathed. She's only twenty-seven for God's sake!

The mechanic carefully laid his partner onto the bed and placed a blanket on top of her. "Sweet dreams, Daisy," Mack whispered before closing the door.

"How is she?" He whipped around, ICER in hand, to find the man he was looking for. "You can drop the ICER, you know," Fitz mumbled.

Mack pocketed the weapon. "How's Simmons?"

"Okay for now, I think. You didn't answer the question though, how's Skye?" Huh. Seemed like Coulson wasn't the only one struggling with the name change.

"Daisy," the mechanic automatically corrected. "She's fine, not much thanks to you."

Fitz looked up at that. "What did you just say?"

Mack exploded. "You know what I mean Turbo! You nearly got Daisy killed!"

"She agreed to help with the portal," Fitz interjected.

"You know how she is, Fitz, she'll do anything if it means saving someone she cares about! According to Bobbi, another fifteen to twenty seconds and she'd probably be in a coma or dead!" Mack definitely needed to talk to Daisy about her self-sacrificing acts as well. He put it on the list of stuff to do.

"What?" What he said seemed to break something inside of his friend. Tears appeared in his eyes. "Skye, Daisy, she, she nearly, she nearly died?" The stutter had returned to his voice, something that only happened these days when he was very scared, nervous, or worried. Or in this case, a combination of all three.

"Yes," the mechanic replied softly. "Daisy almost died today. We could have lost you, her, and Simmons, all in one day. You're a good guy Fitz, and you care about Simmons, but Daisy is my partner and one of my best friends. I knew that once you mentioned that Daisy could open the portal, she would do anything to keep it open long enough for you two to get back. Even if it was at the expense of her own life."

"She's a good friend," Fitz stated quietly.

Mack nodded. "The best. She'd do anything to help out a friend, no matter how high the stakes were."

"I'm a terrible friend," Fitz cried out. "Look at me, I've hardly checked up with any of you except Bobbi, I kept throwing myself in situations, not thinking about how it might affect the people I care about, and now, I saw so desperate to save a friend that I almost lost another to save her."

"You aren't a bad friend or a bad guy Fitz. You just took a couple mistakes. But I want you to apologize to my partner and try and help out with some of the missions here along with Simmons. It isn't the same without you Turbo."

"I will," the engineer promised.

* * *

"Mack, do you have any idea why Fitz came to me, apologized for me almost dying, begged for forgiveness, promised to help out more with missions, and made me breakfast in bed?" Huh. Looks like the engineer pulled out all the stops.

"I mean, I sort of get it." Daisy sat down next to Mack. "Sure, I pushed myself too hard, but what's with the begging for forgiveness? And you know he also gave me flowers?" Of course he did.

"Flowers, you say? What kind?"

"Well, there were daisies, play on the name, I'm guessing. A few yellow roses, they mean friendship. There were some hydrangeas, which mean heartfelt emotions, or gratitude. And a bunch of others which I haven't gotten time to identify."

Mack chuckled. "When did you become a flower expert?"

Daisy grinned. "Since the internet was invented." He should have expected that quip

Still, he'd definitely need to tell Fitz he did a good job. Bit over the top, but sweet. He couldn't help but feel a little angry at his friend though. He did more as an apology for a friend than most guys do after they fight with their girlfriend/wife. Damn it, Fitz.

The guy definitely set the bar high for friends, let alone boyfriends, without even trying.


	9. Sick

**Prompt: Daisy has the flu, but being her normal stubborn self, she doesn't tell anyone.**

 **Takes place Post Season Two.**

* * *

Being sick sucked. It was one of the facts of life, especially when you're a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with no family and powers that could tear down continents. With every sneeze, it felt like Daisy was holding back an off the charts earthquake.

Daisy didn't get sick often, but when she was, it was terrible. Sore throat, coughing, headache, the works.

A knock on the door interrupted her monologue. "I'm up, Mack, I'm up." Doing her best to ignore the pounding in her head and the terrible feeling in her stomach, the inhuman got up for another day of the S.H.I.E.L.D. life.

She met up with the others at breakfast, thankful for the fact that they recently restocked the coffee. "You hungry?" Mack asked while flipping pancakes. "It's your favorite kind, chocolate chip."

Daisy shook her head. If she ate anything, she's probably end up throwing it back up, and the last thing she needed was people worrying over her.

Mack stared at her in concern. "You never turn down my choco chip pancakes. You okay, Tremors?"

"Yeah," she replied, trying to keep the fatigue out of her voice, "I'm just not hungry." Without waiting for a reply, she left to find her boss.

* * *

"The same people keep showing up every time. And they always get there before us. Who are these people and what do they want with the inhumans?"

"No idea boss." Daisy sighed. "Last week's case was the third one where this group got to them first. I've checked with a couple of my Rising Tide contacts, they've got nothing." It was a pretty big deal if the Rising Tide, which had some of the best hackers she knew, couldn't find anything.

"I'm getting damn tired of this talon grab for inhumans."

Daisy nodded, not trusting her voice.

Coulson winced. "I think that speaks for almost all of S.H.I.E.L.D. I've got to go, this hand is really bothering me. I'm going to have Bobbi take a look at it." Once he was out of vicinity, she finally let out a sneeze.

* * *

Out of all the people Daisy thought would figure it out first, Hunter was pretty low on the list. But life does have a way of the unexpected happening.

"How's inventory going?" Daisy asked, needing her mind to think of anything other than her sore throat.

"Good as can be. Why am I stuck with inventory again?" If Hunter wasn't her friend, she probably would have punched him by now. The headache was getting worse, every noise seeming like it had to travel through water to get to her.

"You're Hunter," Daisy snapped. "And while you and May are even, you and I aren't yet. So expect lots of inventory."

Hunter looked at her with the same concern Mack had not too long ago. "You okay? You're not usually like this, even when it's your time of the-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Daisy growled before she stomped away.

"That girl is definitely not okay," she heard Hunter mumble. The inhuman made sure to send a quake at the inventory, dropping the boxes everywhere.

" _Daisy!_ " She needed a nap.

* * *

When she finally came to, there were several things the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent realized. First was that she wasn't on the couch, but in her room with several blankets over her body. The second was a bunch of medicines and crap on the side table. The third was that Mack was in her room. Finally, it was five in the afternoon.

"Hey D." Throwing the blankets off, she got up and sifted through the stacks of papers for the incident report she was supposed to give Coulson an hour ago. "Hey. hey," Mack continued, grabbing her arms and guiding her back to the bed, "Take it easy."

"What-"

"Hunter came to Coulson and I, said some...things, and we decided to check up on you. Imagine our surprise when we saw you fast asleep. I mean, you hardly sleep at all, we usually have to drag you to bed. We decided to have the doctors check you up just in case, they said you have the flu." Mack stared at her in disappointment. "You should have told us."

Daisy shrugged. "We all have work to do. I didn't want to be a burden."

Mack sighed. "You're not a burden D. There's nothing wrong with being sick. I'm just saying, it wasn't the best idea not to tell us. Especially since you have powers, I mean, what if you sneeze and tear the base apart?" The mechanic joked.

"I've got it under control," she grumbled.

"When you're okay, yes. But when you're sick? That's like asking a dying man to hold two tons of metal. Just relax, we've got you covered." Deciding that is wasn't worth the fight, she finally gave in and relaxed on the bed. Sleep came almost instantly.


	10. Nightmares

_**This chapter takes place post season two. I also want to tell you in advance that this might be the last update for this story for a little while, my ideas are just all over the place and I can't think of anything with this fic.**_

 _ **Prompt: Mack realizes that Daisy hasn't been sleeping lately.**_

 _ **Also, please check the poll on my profile regarding future stories. Every vote counts.**_

* * *

The first night, Mack thought it was just a bad day. They all had them from time to time, so it wasn't really a surprise to see someone up in the middle of the night.

The second night, the mechanic was starting to wonder if Daisy was okay. After all, two all nighters in a row? He brushed it off, believing that she went and marathoned a whole series all night. After all, the inhuman's done it before.

The third night, Mack was wondering what kind of show would keep his friend this enraptured that she was neglecting to sleep.

The fourth night, he finally caved and went over to see what was going on.

* * *

The mechanic pulled open the door to Daisy's room, prepared to tell her that it was time for bed. Why'd he get the bunk next to hers? That was until he saw she wasn't watching a show.

His friend was tossing a turning in her sleep, kicking the blankets off her bed and mumbling something too quiet for him to hear.

"Tremors?" Mack whispered, gently shaking her.

"Mom," he heard her rasp. Everything fell into place. Of course she'd have nightmares about her mother killing those agents or about trying to spread the terrigen crystals. He felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Especially since his partner was good at hiding her emotions.

"Tremors, wake up." Mack shook her harder, and in the next moment, he found himself against the wall, gun at his head.

"Whoa," he raised his hands in a placating manner. "It's just me."

Daisy let out a sigh of relief and lowered her weapon. "Sorry about that."

He waved off the apology. "Nightmares suck. Want to tell me what that one was about?"

After Daisy didn't speak, the mechanic tried another tactic. "I had nightmares," he confessed. That caught her attention. "After SHIELD fell. Tim, he was one of my best friends. He died trying to protect me."

She patted his back empathetically. "And everyone keeps telling you that they're sorry about what happened to him, that it wasn't your fault, but a part of you will always believe it."

"Yeah. It sucks."

His friend gave a bitter smile. "I'll drink to that."

"I think Hunter finished off the beers."

"Damn." Daisy picked at her fingers and stared pointedly at the floor. "My mom, back on the boat..." She took a deep breath. "She got desperate, Mack. Whitehall, what he did to her changed her. Her first priority became keeping the inhumans safe and away from stuff like SHIELD and HYDRA."

Mack knew this was heading into dark territory. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "I want to. My mom, she could absorb the life from other people, use it to heal herself." Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"She tried to, she tried to kill me." _No._ It was just wrong. Daisy was so full of life. The thought of that being drained away from her, by her own mother no less, sent shivers up his spine.

Why the hell was this not brought up during the debrief? All it said was that she and Jiaying fought, and then Cal stepped in and snapped her spine. It didn't have anything about this. What if whatever her mother - no, _Jiaying_ , she didn't deserve to be called a mother - what if whatever she did left permanent side affects? And God, he couldn't imagine the emotional stress something like this would bring.

Without hesitation, Mack reached across to his partner and pulled her into a hug. If Jiaying were alive, he'd be torturing her until she wished she could die.

Daisy pulled away from his embrace. "This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone. That look, the pity, I don't want it. Life has disappointments." The last sentence sounded rehearsed, like she'd been repeating it to herself for years. Mack's heart broke a little more for the hacker.

"Family should be the one thing that doesn't end that way," he protested. His voice shrunk to a whisper. "Were you ever going to tell anyone?"

"I was going to tell FitzSimmons, but then the monolith happened." Damn that stupid rock. "And Coulson's busy getting used to his arm-"

"I don't think he'd care too much about that, I think he'd want you to tell him what's going on."

"He's busy, Mack." The inhuman sighed. "Might as well try to get some sleep."

Daisy motioned to the door, but he didn't move. "What are you waiting for?"

Mack crossed his arms over his chest. "If you think I'm going to leave now, you're insane." The inhuman looked at him for a few seconds before gesturing to the other half of the bed.

"This thing's a queen, it's got tons of space. No point having you sleep on the floor." The mechanic took that as a win.

As he watched his partner's eyes close and her breathing even out, Mack promised himself that if anyone hurt Daisy, there'd be hell to pay.


End file.
